


A Baby Really Does Change Everything

by ChibiKwee



Category: General Hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKwee/pseuds/ChibiKwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Jason have a one night stand that results in an unexpected pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. I had this idea and it just wouldn't get out of my head. So I decided to give it a shot! Tell me what you guys think, I hope you enjoy!

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." 

Those words echoed in her mind over and over again. How could this have happened? Well, she knew exactly how this happened. But they had used protection, which had most certainly been faulty. 

Just her luck.

Elizabeth walked inside her apartment, sitting her keys on the table in the foyer. She hung her purse on the coat rack next to the door along with her jacket.

She flopped down on the couch, a stack of bills lay on her coffee table. She sighed. Being a nurse, you'd think she'd be paid enough to afford an apartment like this. But the economy was whacked and things just weren't the same as they used to be. She'd more than likely need to find a smaller, more afford place to stay.

Maybe she could get Coleman to rent her a room at Jake's for a discount if she helped wait tables. Jake's, she thought. The place she had concieved this baby she was carrying. She had a crappy day at work, her and Patrick had lost a patient. The girl was only 22, she had gotten repeatedly hit in the head with a baseball bat. A drunk, abusive boyfriend. It had brought back so many memories for Elizabeth who was in an abusive relationship herself when she was younger. So she went to Jake's for a few drinks to get her mind off things. 

That was when Jason had came in, having had a bad day himself. She had only briefly met Jason a few years back when she was over at her best friend Emily's house, who just so happened to be Emily's big brother.   
He had sat right next to her and they caught up some on life, add a few shots of liquor and next thing she knew they were in a room at Jake's doing the dirty. She had awoken the next morning, ashamed as ever. She'd never had a one night stand before. She had gotten dressed and left without a word to Jason who was still sound asleep. And Jason had never even tried to contact her, she hadn't even seen him since that night two months ago. 

Coming back to the present, she realized that a bar probably wouldn't be the best place to raised a baby. She didn't know what she was going to do. She not only had to support herself now, but also her baby. 

She ran her hand through her chestnut colored hair and inhaled deeply. No stressing, she thought. She learned long ago that life was full of unexpected surprises. Some good, some bad. She still wasn't sure which one this unexpected surprise was. But it had happened, and now she had to deal with it. 

She got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a can of chicken soup and heated it on the microwave. Nowadays, soup was one of the only things she could really keep down. That's why she had went to the doctor, she was so sick all the time. Throwing up, headaches, even cramps. She was sure she was just getting the flu or something. But no, Kelly had told her she was two months pregnant. Definitely not something she was expecting at all.

After the soup was nice and warm, she grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher along with a spoon and ate her dinner. Tomorrow she'd need to find Emily and ask her about Jason. Even though she was pretty certain Jason wanted nothing to do with her, she still needed him to know. This was, after all, his baby too. 

With that thought, she collapsed into bed.


	2. Ch. 2

Elizabeth was just getting off her shift at the hospital when her cellphone went off. She looked down at the her phone and seen "Em" on the screen. 

Good, she thought. Just the person she needed to see. 

"Hey Em. I was just about to call you." She answered, grabbing her purse out of her locker.

"Oh yeah? Is everything okay?" Emily asked, concerned. 

Even though Elizabeth and Emily had been best friends for years and years, Elizabeth was still a bit afraid to tell Emily that she had a one night stand with her brother. Emily had always looked up to Jason, despite her parent's wishes because of his mob connections. But he was her hero. And Elizabeth was worried Emily would see this as a betrayal.

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to grab an early dinner at Kelly's?" She asked, heading to her car.

"Sure. I'm on my way." Emily said.

Elizabeth could tell she was smiling from her tone of voice. That's how Emily always was, always so happy. The first and only time Elizabeth had been abused by Lucky, Emily had been there for her. And she had brought Nikolas, Lucky's half brother along to help. She could always count on her. She really wished this shocking news didn't mess up their friendship.

She walked sluggishly to her car and got in. Today had been rough. She had to run to the bathroom 3 times to throw up. Whoever named morning sickness had no clue what they were talking about, she had it morning, noon and night. And that was just the beggining. She also had the weirdest cravings, but even then she couldn't keep it down. Some of the medicine they used to treat patients made her nauseous and she was always so tired. She was even showing now already. At first, she had thought she was just bloated. But Kelly had told her because she was so small, her body was showing quicker. 

She touched her lower abdomen absent-mindedly and smiled. Now that she'd had some time to think about it, she was a bit excited about this baby. After her Gram's died a few years ago, she didn't have any family left. With this baby, not only would she have a family but she'd have someone to love unconditionally. 

Elizabeth parked in Kelly's parking lot just in time to see Emily pulling up next to her. Emily gave her a huge grin and a wave before getting out of her car. They briefly hugged and went inside Kelly's to grab a table.

"So, how've you been?" Elizabeth asked.

She was stalling, she knew. But she was so unbelievable nervous she didn't even think she could eat. 

"I've been really good. This time off from the Hospital has really been wonderful. I get to spend plenty of time with Spencer and Nik."

Nikolas had recently gotten into a car accident and Emily had taken time off to take care of him at home. He was healing well, she told her in one of their earlier chats. She was thankful for that, Nikolas was always like an older brother to her. 

"That's really good. I'm glad you get time with the both of them, you're always so busy." Elizabeth said, smiling.

Georgie interupted, her notepad in hand. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" She smiled.

"I'll have a chicken salad and a glass of coke. Elizabeth?" Emily said, looking over at her.

"How about some tomato soup? And some water will do. Thanks Georgie." 

"No problem, your orders will be up soon." She said, walking away.

"Okay now. No more stalling. What did you need to talk to me about?" Emily asked, leaning forward.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. This was only half of it, she still had to tell Jason. But she was already about to throw up from being so nervous.

Suck it up Liz, she thought.

"I have to tell you something, and I really don't want you to be mad at me. Promise?" She said, nibbling her bottom lip. 

Emily knew it was a nervous habit of hers, she grabbed her hands and said, "Of course I won't be mad at you honey. You're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Okay. You know a couple months ago when I told you I had seen Jason at Jake's?" 

Emily nodded.

"Well, I didn't just see him... We ended up sleeping together." 

Emily's eye got wide. She was shocked. She would have never expected this at all. Surprisingly though, she wasn't that upset. Of course, it was kind of weird thinking of her brother doing that with Elizabeth. But secretly she had wished they would get together ever since she introduced them two years ago.

"Em...please say something." Elizabeth begged, she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, honey...don't cry. I'm not mad. Wanna know a secret? When I introduced you two a while ago, I had wanted the two of you to go out. Wouldn't that have been perfect? My best friend marrying my brother, we'd be sisters!" Emily exclaimed, smiling widely.

Elizabeth gave Emily a watery smile. 

"I think you're getting a bit a head of yourself Em, it was only once and I haven't seen or spoken to him since."

"Why! And why not?" Emily asked.

"Well, I felt pretty shitty about..."

"Here ya go, enjoy." Georgie cut in, serving their food.

They both smiled up at her and then Emily gave Elizabeth her full attention again.

"...about sleeping with someone I only met once. Plus, he was your brother and I didn't want you to think I betrayed you."

"No way, Elizabeth. I'm your friend, I'll always be here for you no matter what." Emily said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Good because that's not all I need to tell you." Elizabeth said.

"Okay." Emily said, patiently.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Ch. 3

"I'm going to be an auntie?!" Emily exclaimed.

Not expecting such an outburst, Elizabeth jumped. 

"Yes, you are." Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting! Does Jason know?" Emily asked, eyes sparkling.

"No. That's part of the reason I needed to speak to you. I don't know how to get into contact with him." Elizabeth said.

She had to admit, she was pretty disappointed when she didn't get a phone call from Jason or even seen him around town at all. But she was the one to sneak out in the early morning hours, at all. She couldn't really blame him anyways, they were both really drunk. He probably regretted it and wanted to just forget about it. But now she was carrying his baby, no forgetting now. Not even for herself.

"Sonny had him out of town on business. But you're in luck because he got back a few days ago. I can give you his address, if you want." Emily said.

"That would be good, Em. Thanks! I just really want to get this out of the way. I'm so nervous." Elizabeth said, wringing her hands.

"Oh, no problem sweetie. And don't worry about it, Jason's a good guy. He'll step up and be a man about this. I know my big brother." Emily said, scribbling Jason's address on a napkin.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be an obligation, you know?" Elizabeth asked, taking the napkin from Emily.

"Elizabeth, you and Jason are both adults and you made the choice to get into bed together. It's both of you that have to take care of this baby, not just you. Jason will understand that." Emily said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth whispered.

The girls spent the majority of the night finishing their dinner and catching up. Emily had helped take her mind off things for a bit. But when Kelly's closed, Elizabeth had to face reality. She had to go see Jason.

~*~

Jason Morgan ran a hand through his spiky sandy blond hair and sighed. He'd gotten home less than two days ago and already Carly and Sonny was bugging him with their personal drama. He had just basically had to push Carly out of his penthouse. He was already considering going out of town again, if only to escape the constant buffering he had to do between the two of them. He loved them, but they were too much to handle in large quantities.

He was just about to head upstairs for a shower when he heard two light knocks on his door. His eyebrows drawn together, he wondered who it could be. Definitely not Sonny or Carly, they never knocked. Always just came barging in. He walked over and opened the door, more than surprised to see Elizabeth.

He had thought about her so much since that night at Jake's and now she was standing in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever. 

"Elizabeth, hey." He said, finally.

"Hi, Jason. Sorry for stopping by so unexpectedly. It's just...Emily gave me your address. I have something I have to talk to you about. If you're not busy, of course." Elizabeth said, nervously.

"No, no. I'm not busy. Come in." Jason said, ushering her into the penthouse.

He closed the door and watched her nibble on her bottom lip. He remembered nibbling on that same bottom lip not too long ago. He gave his brain a mental shake. 

Don't go there, he thought.

"So, umm...can I get you anything to drink? Have a seat, please." Jason said.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." She said, taking a seat.

He took a seat on his chair, she sat on the couch. It was a bit awkward, he admitted. She sat there, wringing her hands. He was curious as to what she had to say. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since that night at Jake's a couple months ago. He had woken up alone in the morning. He had figured she regretted it and didn't want to be reminded of it. Of course, he was still going to talk to her about it. He really liked her, ever since meeting her two years ago at Emily's. But duty called and he had to go out of town for Sonny. 

"So, how've you been? I haven't seen you since..." He trailed off.

"Yeah... I've been good, I guess. How about you?" She asked.

"Good, good. Just been out of town. So...what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked, giving her his full attention.

For a split second, she looked panicked. But it went as quickly as it came. She still looked very nervous though, and now that he really noticed...she looked a bit pale as well.

"Well, umm...you remember that night at Jake's right?"

He nodded.

"We used protection, I know. But it was faulty. So what I'm trying to say is...I'm pregnant." 

Jason sat there for a moment. This is definitely not what he expected the news to be. Of course, when a girl you have a one night stand with shows up at your house months later with some news...it should've been pretty obvious. He guessed he was just a bit shocked since they had used protection. Even though it wasn't 100% accurate.

"Wow. Are you sure?" He asked. 

Stupid question, he thought. Of course she was sure.

"Yeah. Kelly, my doctor, confirmed it yesterday. I'm two months along. Even showing already, just a bit." Elizabeth answered, messing with the hem of her scrub top.

"This is...unexpected news." Jason said. 

He was never one for words, but now he was just speechless. 

"Tell me about it." She mumbled. 

"Listen, I just thought you should know. You are the father, after all. You have a right to know. But I can take care of this baby on my own." Elizabeth said.

"No way. I helped make this baby, I'm going to help take care of it." Jason said, joining her on the couch. He grabbed her small hands and place them in his larger ones.

Emily was right, Elizabeth thought.

"I admit, this is a bit of a shock but...this isn't the worst news I could've gotten. It's a baby, our baby. I want to be there for everything."Jason said.

"Hey Jason! I..." Carly said, barging into the penthouse. Interupting them.

"Carly, what do you want?" Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"What's going on here? Who is this?" Carly asked.

"This is Elizabeth, Elizabeth, this is Carly." Jason said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Carly." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, you too. Hey, Jason...are you going to be free soon, I really need to talk!" Carly whined.

Jason was sick of her whining. Sick of her butting into his life and demanding his attention.

"No. Go find Sonny and talk to him. I have things to discuss with Elizabeth." Jason said.

Carly looked a little surprised. Jason had always had time for her. And now this Elizabeth chick comes along and she's second place? She didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, no. It's okay, I was done. You guys have a good night." Elizabeth said.

She ran out of that penthouse before Jason could tell her to wait. They had things to talk about, things to figure out. He didn't he know where she lived. 

He'd have to ask Emily, he thought. He'd find Emily and then track Elizabeth down. He had a feeling she made a habit out of running from her problems. First with the one night stand, now with the baby. Not anymore, he thought. He was going to find her and they were going to talk about this. Talk about this baby.

Baby, he thought. He found a small smile creeping up on his lips. Being in the Mob business, a baby wasn't very practical. But he had to admit, he wasn't hating the idea of being a father.


	4. Ch. 4

Emily Cassadine pulled up to Wyndamere in her mercedez, she got out and headed inside. She kept going over her conversation with Elizabeth over and over again. She smiled widely. She couldn't believe was going to be auntie. She was so happy, she could barely contain herself. 

Just then Nikolas came staggering into the room, he had to use crutches since his leg was still healing.

"What are you all giddy about?" He asked, flopping down on the couch. He leaned his crutches on the coffee table.

"Elizabeth's pregnant!" She blurted.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. She didn't know if she was allowed to tell anyone, but she just couldn't hold it in. She was too happy for her best friend as well as her brother.

"Oh wow," Nikolas said, his expression quickly turning dark, "it's not Lucky's right?" 

"No. No way." Emily said.

Nikolas gave a relieved sigh.

He loved his brother, truly he did. But Lucky had definitely took after his father, Luke. Drinking way too much, Lucky was a mean drunk. He remembered back to the time he and Emily would have to go drive over there in the middle of the night because Lucky had too much to drink and used Elizabeth as a punching bag.

Elizabeth was a good girl, one of his best friends. She deserved a lot better than that. Lucky wasn't even in town anymore, but still, he had to ask to be sure. He didn't even know Elizabeth was seeing anyone. So Lucky was the first person to pop into his head.

"Thank God."

"Yes, I know. The baby is Jason's." Emily blurted out again.

Nikolas looked shocked. Did Elizabeth even know Jason? He thought. Then he remembered that night a few years ago when Emily tried setting them up. No wonder she was so excited.

"Does he know?" Nikolas asked.

"Well, I gave her his address. So she was going to go see him tonight. I hope she did!" Her cellphone vibrated in her coat pocket, she grabbed it and seen who it was.

"Speak of the devil," She mumbled before answering it. "Hey Jason."

"Emily, Elizabeth came over here not too long ago and she left before I could get her address." Jason explained.

"Did she...tell you anything?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She told me she was pregnant."

Emily squealed.

"Are you excited? I'm excited! My best friend and my big brother." Emily sighed blissfully.

Jason chuckled, "Oh Em. Could you please just give me her address?" 

"Fine, fine." She said.

After she had given him her address, she hung up and joined Nik on the couch. 

~*~

Jason gripped the paper with Elizabeth's address on it. He had to admit, he was a bit upset with her for dropping such big news on him and not even really giving him a chance to talk to her about things. Of course Carly had come in, acting less than nice to Elizabeth. She must've freaked. He'd have to have a talk with Carly about boundaries...again. 

Carly was just something else, Jason thought. She always expected him to just drop everything and come running. Well not anymore, no. He was going to have his own family to take care of now. He couldn't always be there for her anytime she needed. 

Sonny, too. Ever since Jason had started working for Sonny, he expected Jason to be there to do his dirty work. And Jason hadn't minded at all at first. But he was just going to have to get someone else to pick up the slack now. 

As soon as he got this sorted out with Elizabeth, he'd talk to the other two. But for now, he was going to get a quick shower and some shut eye.

~*~

Elizabeth had drove straight home after running out on Jason. Yes, she knew she had ran away. She was scared and worried and...that's what she does when there's problems. She runs away from them. Right about now though, she wasn't very happy with herself. 

This was just as much a shock to Jason as it was to her. And she practically just dropped a bomb on ran off without answering barely any of his questions. 

She was feeling pretty bitchy right about now. She almost called Jason and apologized but remembered Carly had needed him. So he was probably busy anyways.

Carly, she thought. She was pretty sure she didn't like her, she wasn't the friendliest person she had ever met before, that's for sure. Her and Jason seemed to be pretty close, although she could tell by Jason's reaction when she came through the door that he wasn't very pleased to see her.

Perhaps she was his girlfriend and they had gotten into a fight. Elizabeth didn't know why, but she felt a sudden pang of jealousy flare up inside her. She didn't want Carly to be Jason's girlfriend. Elizabeth might've been his girlfriend, if only she hadn't ran away that morning. 

You never knew. 

She decided not to think about it anymore and instead focus on getting some rest. Between work, bills and being pregnant...Elizabeth was exhausted all the time. She ran a hand over her slight baby bump and smiled. 

It was worth it, she thought. She had already fell in love with this baby. 

She found herself wishing Jason would do the same.


	5. Ch. 5

Elizabeth had just gotten home from work a few minutes ago. She felt exhausted and just drained. She knew she was just making excuses to not go and see Jason. She just felt so...awkward. And she didn't want to become an obligation to anyone. That was all she used to be when she was younger. An obligation, a responsibility. She didn't want her baby to be the same way.  
But this was Jason. She didn't know him well, but he didn't seem like the type to think that way. And by the expression on his face after she told him the news, he seemed...happy about it.   
Suck it up, she thought. She mustered up all the courage she had. She grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

Jason was on the other side of it.

"Hey," he said, "we need to talk. Can I come in?" 

"I was just about to come see you," she admitted, "Come in." 

She ushered him in through the foyer into the livingroom, motioning for him to take a seat.

"You were coming to see me? Why?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to apologize...for running out on you like that. It was terribly selfish of me." Elizabeth said, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, it kinda was. But it's okay, you were nervous. I get that. Just...don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't." 

"Good. Now...I think we should talk about what we're going to do about this baby." Jason said.

"I agree." She said.

"Well, as you know...I work for Sonny Corinthos. So, my life is fairly dangerous. You'd have to have guards with you at all times for safety. If any of my enemies knew about my kid and you they'd try to use the both of you as leverage. I can't have that." Jason said.

"A guard? Oh, no I don't even think so. I've been on my own for years and I've been just fine." Elizabeth said.

"Listen, I know you don't know me very well but please just trust me on this one. Please let me get a guard on you. Look, he can follow you around and you won't even know he's there. Please?" Jason begged.

Way too many times he's seen family members of Mob familys gets hurt and sometimes even killed because of the lives their fathers, sons or brothers led. He'd never let that happen to his own family. Never. Elizabeth was getting a guard whether she liked it or not.

"No. No guards Jason. I'm a big girl." Elizabeth argued.

"Eliza-," Jason said.

"No. Guard. I'm not backing down from this. I'm not going to be followed around for my safety. There's no need." Elizabeth interupted.

Jason just stared at her. Half wanting to shake some sense into her, half wanting to kiss her. He remembered the feel of those soft, pouty lips against his. 

It was the closest he'd ever get to Heaven, he thought. 

He gave himself a mental shake, he didn't need to be thinking about that right now. Right now, he needed to insure her and the baby's safety. But she seemed absolutely against this bodyguard deal. But then again, who would want some strange man following you around at all times of the day? No one. 

Just then a thought came to him. He could just have one of the guys follow her around in secret. She'd never even know he was there. Genius, he thought.

"Okay, fine. No guards then." Jason lied.

He hated lying to her, really he did. But it was for her safety and the safety of their baby. It would be reckless of him to allow her walk around alone like that.

"Good." Elizabeth said.

"Can I take you out?" Jason blurted.

Elizabeth looked shocked.

"What? Umm, Jason...what about your girlfriend?" She asked.

"My girlfriend?" Jason asked, confused. 

"Yeah. The one from your penthouse the other night, Carly." Elizabeth explained.

"Ahh, no. See, that's Sonny's wife. We're just friends." Jason said.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, then that's explains it." 

She didn't know why she was so relieved to hear Carly wasn't Jason's girlfriend, but she was. 

"So...will you go out with me?" Jason asked, hopeful.

"Umm, I don't know Jason..." She trailed off.

"It's just...well, you're the mother of my unborn child and I barely know you. I just think we should get some time to know each other." Jason explained.

"Well, when you put it like that...I guess it makes sense." Elizabeth said.

"Good! So, how's tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Okay, sure. You can pick me up around 7pm." She said.

"Wear something fancy." He demanded.

"Fancy? Umm, can't we just go to Kelly's or something?" She asked.

"Nope. Dress fancy." He smiled.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. A whole evening with them alone. Sounded like Heaven, she thought as she returned a smile.

"Well, I better be going. You need some rest." He said.

As he got up, his knee knocked over the stack of bills from her coffee table. 

"Oh, sorry." Jason said.

"It's okay. It's not like it was my grandmother's case, just some bills." She said, grabbing them from Jason's hand. 

"Ahh." Jason said.

That stack of bills was as thick as a Bible, he thought. There was no need for her to have so many worries now. Not when he had plenty of money to help her out. But he had a feeling she wouldn't be taking one penny from him unless it was for the baby and even then, he had his doubts. She seemed like such a stubborn, independant person.

"Anyways, I'll walk you out." She said, walking to the foyer.

Jason followed behind her. When they reached the door, Jason gave her a crooked smile. The kind that made a girl weak in the knees. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, 7pm." He said. 

She was about to respond when he did something that completely shocked her. He got down on his knees, pressed his lips to her slighty round tummy and kissed it before whispering "I love you". 

"See...see you to-tomorrow." She stammered as she let him out. 

She was overwhelmed with emotion. She knew without a doubt now that Jason's loved this baby, even if it was unexpected. And she also knew that this baby would never be an obligation to Jason. 

She gave a watery smile. This might actually end up turning out good, she thought.


	6. Ch. 6

Elizabeth Webber stood in the middle of her bedroom, staring at her full-length mirror. A frown on her heart shaped face. Jason had told her to wear something fancy and she only had one formal dress. 

It was a simple black dress that ended just above her knees with thick straps on the shoulders and a sweetheart neckline. But the thing she was frowning about was how fat she looked in this dress. Her belly looked huge. 

"And they say black is slimming." She mumbled.

She walked over to her closet and got a pair of black strappy heels, curled her hair and applied some light make-up. 

She had to admit, she was pretty excited to get to see Jason again. He was a wonderful guy, not to mention sexy. His spiky blond hair, crystal blue eyes and that slightly crooked nose were just the few of the reasons she found him so attractive. 

She smiled.

She wondered what this baby would look like. Would he/she have his eyes or hers? His hair color or hers? It was a nice thing to think about. Her next appointment with Kelly would be in a few weeks and she had wanted to ask Jason if he wanted to come along too. 

Just then she hears a knock on the door. She grabs her black clutch purse and heads to the door. She sees Jason on the other side, looking handsome as ever in a black suit.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He breathes.

"Thanks but..." She trails off as she tugs on the dress around her stomach.

Jason steadied her hands, keeping his on top of hers resting on her stomach. 

"That's our baby in there, you should flaunt it. You look amazing and you're glowing." He said, smiling.

Elizabeth blushed and mumbled a "thanks". She turned off the light and locked the door behind her.

They arrived at the restuarant a few moments later in a big, black SUV of Jason's. They were seating near the back for privacy. She noticed a small gift bag in his hands but didn't mention it. Jason pulled out Elizabeth's chair before seating himself. The waiter placed a glass of water in front of each of them along with a menu.

Elizabeth skimmed the menu, trying to find something that didn't make her want to hurl. Finding food that would actually stay down was becoming quite a chore for Elizabeth. She found the chicken and sun-dried tomato bruschetta rather mouth watering, so she decided on that. Jason ordered a fillet mignon steak with asparagus. 

"Would you like some wine?" The waiter asked.

"How about some sparkling cider?" Jason asked.

"One moment, sir." The waiter nodded.

"So, how've you been? Any morning sickness?" Jason asked her.

"Oh yes. Multiple times a day, actually." She answered, figeting with her napkin.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's supposed to go away in the 2nd trimester, right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, that's what I've heard. I've got a few weeks left before that happens though." 

"I wish I could be there to hold your hair back." He said.

"Here's your sparkling cider sir, ma'am. Your meal will be here shortly." The waiter interrupted.

"I've umm...I've brought something." Jason said mysteriously.

He picked up the small gift bag and handed it to Elizabeth. She stared up at him, one eyebrow perfectly arched.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open and see." He said.

She reached her hand inside the bag, pulling the tissue paper out before grabbing the items inside. She pulled her hand out of the bag to reveal two of the tiniest little baby outfits with matching booties. One blue, one pink. 

She looked up at Jason questioningly.

"Yeah...I wasn't sure what we were having. So I got both colors. I thought maybe he or she could wear it home from the Hospital." Jason said, sheepishly.

"Oh Jason, that is so sweet. And these outfits are adorable. But at the rate this baby is growing I don't know if it'd be able to fit." She joked.

"Kelly said you were just showing more because you were small, don't worry. Our baby won't be too huge. And even so I'll love it all the same." Jason said, reaching across the table for her hand.

"You've been wonderful about this Jason, I really appreciate it." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Of course. I know it was unexpected but I love this baby already, I wouldn't change what happened between us for anything. I'm just sorry I couldn't find you quicker. But Sonny needed a job done out of town that same day and I didn't have any time. I was actually trying to find your phone number so I could call you." Jason admitted.

"No way. That night at Emily's, I had so wanted to ask you out. I'm glad I finally got the chance." He smiled.

"Here you are. If you need anything else, just let me know." The waiter said.

"Wow, I had no idea. I thought maybe I'd be too young for you. But, wanna know a secret?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I had so wanted you to ask me out." She admitted.

He smiled widely.

"That's really good. So since we both wanted this, why not leave it at tonight?" Jason asked.

"Really? I mean, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. I want to date you Elizabeth. What do you say?" 

"I say...okay, let's do it." She smiled.

They had ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, sharing looks and smiles with each other in between bites. Elizabeth had actually managed to keep the meal down, so she was happy. They had left the restuarant and Jason walked her to her door. 

"I had the best time, Jason. Thanks." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure. I can't wait to see you again." 

"Oh, I was going to ask you...my next appointment is in a few weeks. Would you wanna come for that?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

She beamed up at him, his heart skipped a beat. He leaned his head down to where their foreheads were touching and asked, "Can I kiss you goodnight?" Elizabeth had managed to squeak out a "Yes." before Jason brought his face closer to hers. Their lips met for a quick but passionate kiss. Jason gave her a peck on the forehead as well before she turned and went back inside her apartment.


End file.
